


I Loved You For Too Long

by BBJ_3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cock Warming, Forced Bonding, Impregnation Kink, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Armitage Hux, confused Hux, mpreg Hux, pleased kylo, sort of - Hux found it unexpected but surprisingly convenient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 04:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/BBJ_3
Summary: Some nights, Hux can't remember what brought them to this. Fire rages around them. Grand Marshall and Supreme Leader. Two emperors on obsidian thrones. Possibilities fade to black until only the weight of his belly, the stretch of Ren's cock, and the unblinking eyes of the Knights of Ren reinforce what has come to pass.





	I Loved You For Too Long

This couldn't be real.The strain on his back as he fought against the pull of the twins within his belly. They squirmed beneath his skin as he slid onto his forearms. With each thrust, Ren knocked out the minute gulps of air that Hux managed to pull in, leaving the red head gasping and grasping for purchase. Less than eight months brought them here. Eight months from the girl's rejection. The death of Snoke. The world falling apart and then - being thrown. Cast aside - belittled. 

"Perfect," Ren whispered into Hux's ear, running his hands over the gravid rounding of the omega's middle. 

Perfect? How could he be perfect? After decades of suppressants, he'd folded just as his father believed he would. Catastrophe forced his hand. As inconvenient as a heat was, he'd prioritized for the good of the Order, and yet - when he'd readied to lock himself away, then came the Knights. They had gathered outside his quarters. Any Alphas who approached has been scared off by their sabers or waved away with scrambled minds. Only as the peak reached him and Hux reached for a sedative did Kylo himself arrive. A swoop of his black robes. One hand waving to send the sedative to the other side of the room. 

"We are going to bond," he had said.

Hux cocked a brow but didn't bother arguing. A bond gave more power to the omega than the alpha. As vulnerable as he'd be in Ren's presence during heat, the Force already put him in danger of anything a bond might be able to do to him. The same wasn't true for Ren. With a sigh, Hux had let his legs fall open. Kylo's eyes flashed, and the first knotting left them both breathless. The second had Kylo weeping, professing every mistake he had made from their first meeting to the way he'd forced their bonding. Hux had laughed. At the apology for the shallowness he'd seen within it. At Ren for the way he couldn't control himself. For Ren because he was the weak one in a room with an omega in heat.

Months later, and the tight ache remained the same. An uncertainty brewed in Hux's chest with each thrust. They could have ceased relations outside of heat, but neither made any attempt to do so. Instead, they spent their nights tangled together. More often than not, their shared rest cycles were spent with Ren's cock locked inside Hux, filling his already bred womb. If Hux flourished under Ren's pampering and undisguised adoration, there was no one who could scold them for such now. 

The only flaw in their relationship since their mating were these strange reunions. Every time the Knights of Ren were in one place, they stalked around - following Hux like second shadows. All of them gathered round their master's bed, watching as Ren rutted into Hux. When Hux's eyes strayed from the mattress, they caught on the shaking of one of the Knight's hands. For the majority, their arousal was obvious. The fragrant odor rose with each second. 

"They want you," Ren whispered during these times, dragging his teeth over the mating bit on Hux's shoulder. "They're all alphas. If you wanted, I would let them have you." Ren wrapped his arms around Hux, pulling them to fall back to chest as they sat facing out into the room. Staring at the helms blocking the hungry eyes of the Knights of Ren. With the shift, gravity pulled Hux further down onto Ren's cock. "They can't impregnate you," a hand caressed the taut surface of Hux's belly. "You're already too full of my pups - our children," the force-user crooned. 

Though he knew the steps to this moment, the reality that he'd allowed it all to happen baffled Hux. No one could have accused him of sleeping his way to the top before, but now? Now, he was swollen with the proof. He'd opened his legs, and like a slobbering dog, Ren had rutted between them, spilling promises and rewards for being a warm sheath for his cock - an incubator for his progeny. 

Ren bit, digging his teeth back into the mark on Hux's neck. As Ren's fat knot spread him wide - locking them together, Hux came untouched. Since entering his third trimester, he'd been on a hair's trigger. Slick - warm and sweet, permeated the room. With bloody teeth, Ren smiled over his omega's shoulder. "If anyone ever touches you, I'll tear them apart. Only I get this," Ren swore. "Nobody else gets to feel you here," Ren commanded, holding Hux in place as he used the Force to rub against the tight ring where he'd stuffed his cock. One of the Supreme Leader's hands caressed Hux's swollen chest as the other rubbed the diameter of his stretched womb. "I want you like this always. After you've had the twins...you'll go into a post-birth heat."

"I am aware," Hux gritted, rocking on Ren's knot in pursuit of a second orgasm. "Those are generally unsuccessful in anything more than enticing the alpha to stay if unbonded."

"But we're already mated," Ren whispered. 

Hux relaxed and leaned back against Ren as the alpha's hand dipped lower to lazily stroke the omega's cock. "I've been underweight the whole of my life. It's unlikely to be fertile."

The air thrummed. It had done that when they had first mated too. A foreshadowing which did nothing to help the strange unreality of the situation. Ren pressed his lips to Hux's neck. "Do you remember my promise to you?"

"You've made quite a few."

"I promised to make you forget what it was like to be alone in your own skin. The rest of your life will be spent like this - if you wish it - heavy with our young. Ruling over the galaxy and filling it with a new generation of force users - of emperors." Hux couldn't be certain if Ren spoke of promises or curses. Aching and full - stretched with cock and cum and their unborn children, Hux moaned as Ren painted their future with the Knights of Ren surrounding them, lusting for their master's omega, straining against the yearning churning with the room. "There will be more this time. A true litter. Omegas are so few, so rare, and the whole of the galaxy will know when they see you fat with children on the throne with a child already at each breast. Still small..." Ren murmured, taking one of Hux's breasts in hand. "They've been so good, beloved. Should I reward them?" Before Hux could speak, two of the Knights stood. Their cast aside their helms and shed their robes until they crawled onto the bed. The tall grown alphas cuddled up close, tracing their hands over every inch they could reach of Hux, but carefully avoiding touching their master even as he guided them to suckle on Hux's nipples. "By the time you give birth, you'll have enough milk to feed a battalion of Troopers. The rest of your pregnancy will be here - on bed rest, so you can prepare for your second breeding."

"So you can fatten me up?" Hux tried to scoff but any resistance he had to the idea seemed to be sucked right out of his chest by the Knights. "And the Resistance?"

"Scattered - the Order will take care of them well enough without our attention."

"Our?"

Ren chuckled, his knot still pulsing - shooting hot cum deep into Hux. "I'm not stupid, Hux. Even if I left all my Knights to guard you, keep you fed and entertained, you'd find a way to your datapad or your bridge. No...we will be here together. I have to keep you relaxed and stretched after all. What better way than with my knot. By the time the twins come, they'll slide out of you."

Hux reached back and pulled Ren into a kiss. Biting Ren's bottom lip, he pulled back with a smirk. "Are you sure your Knights can't fuck me? Double penetration might loosen me up better."

A growl was the only warning the knights had to get out of the way and back onto the floor as Ren shoved Hux back onto all fours. Though the knot prevented the pounding the Supreme Leader seemed eager to give after that suggestion, Ren managed to rotate his hips and adjust the angle of his knot to press against Hux's sweet spot, leaving the omega scrambling at the endless stimulation. 

Months later as Ren bred him for a second time - gently so as not to disturb the two babes feeding at Hux's chest - the red head would experience the same strange thrum as Ren's visions spilled over and the strange weight of a litter he hadn't yet conceived fell upon him, and for all the blood between them, Hux would question how they'd ended up here - and there. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've got no excuse for this. Art would be lovely. *ducks back into blanket fort*


End file.
